


Kwiat

by Underthewater2016



Series: Eragon World [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bo jetem oburzona brakiem Eragona w polskich fandomach, Challenges, Elves, Eragon World, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Martwi mnie, że teraz wszystko się zmieni. Już się zmienia. Wszyscy moi najbliżsi rozproszą się po całej Alagaesii. Będą walczyć o nasza przyszłość w nadziei, że pokonają szalonego króla i na kontynencie znów zapanuje ład i porządek. Że Jeźdźcom uda się odrodzić. Tylko...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwiat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Jakiś czas temu obiecałeś mi mały pojedynek. Co prawda obsunął się w czasie z powodu Tygodnia Hawaii Five-0, ale mniejsza z tym... :)  
> Co powiesz na małą zabawę?

Stiles przechadzał się między drzewami Du Weldenvarden, wsłuchując się śpiew ptaków i szum liści. Cisza, która zapadła w Ellesmérze wraz z zakończeniem Agaetí Blödhren koiła jego skołatane serce i pozwalała odpocząć rozszalałym zmysłom. Święto Przysięgi Krwi był to szczególny czas dla wszystkich efów. Raz na sto lat zbierali się wszyscy, by świętować dzień zawarcia przymierza ich gatunku wraz ze smokami, czego następstwem było powołanie Jeźdźców. Ta elitarna grupa elfów, a później także i ludzi wraz ze swoimi smokam, miała za zadanie utrzymać harmonie między wszystkimi rasami, strzec i pilnować porządku w całej Alagaesii. 

A przynajmniej tak było przed wielu laty, zanim szalony król nie kazał wymordować wszystkich Jeźdźców.

Obecnie smoki były na wymarciu, a poza Du Weldenvarden Jeźdźcy do niedawna byli tylko mitem, legendą, o której wspominali wędrowni bardowie w swych pieśniach.

Do niedawna, bo tego roku narodził im się nowy Jeździec, który odziedziczył swe imię po pierwszym. 

Eragon. 

Wraz ze swoją smoczycą Saphirą dali im nadzieje.

Ich rasa wręcz zachłysnęła się szczęściem na wieść, że po stuleciach smutku i oczekiwania, wykluł się smok. W dodatku samica, która była wstanie wydać na świat młode. 

Stiles w pełni rozumiał i popierał pobratymców. Sam z tego powodu nie posiadał się z radości. 

Z tym, że wraz z pojawieniem się Argetlama, nadeszły zmiany. A on nie był pewien, czy jest na nie gotowy.

Jego dotychczasowe życie kręciło się wokół opieki nad ojcem, lekturą ksiąg i zwojów oraz treningiem swojego umysłu. I miał to wszystko porzucić. Zostawić. Opuścić ojca, który po śmierci matki był jego jedyną rodziną. Który już wkrótce miał stanąć na czele jednego z oddziałów i ruszyć do walki pod rozkazami królowej Islanzadi, podczas gdy on sam miał zostać wysłany wraz z jedenastką innych elfów jako wsparcie dla niedoświadczonego Jeźdźca i jego młodej smoczycy. 

A był to prawdziwy zaszczyt. W końcu zostali wybrani przez samą władczynie spośród setek utalentowanych elfów. 

Z tym, że wcale nie potrafił się z tego powodu cieszyć. 

Westchnął przeciągle i przysiadł na korzeniu drzewa Menoa, które jak jego ród wierzył, było sercem i kolebkom całego Du Weldenvarden. Spojrzał do góry na zieloną koronę drzewa, na jego rozłożyste, grube gałęzie, mogące utrzymać ciężar smoka bez obaw o ich złamanie. 

\- Stiles? Co tu robisz tak wcześnie, dzieciaku? - aż podskoczył zaskoczony, słysząc głos Petera Hale, jednego z najlepszych szermierzy i strategów w Ellesmérze.

Kotołaczka Maud, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, zawsze mu powtarzała, by trzymał się z daleka od tego zwariowanego elfa, ale on jej nigdy nie słuchał. Bardzo lubił Petera i ich długie rozmowy o wszystkim i o niczym. Naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego Hale jest tak bardzo nie lubiany przez innych współbraci. Możliwe, że chodziło o jego siostrzeńca, Dereka Hale, który wbrew ostrzeżeniom i zakazom jaśnie pani, związał się z ludzką kobietą i żył z nią z daleka od rodzinnych lasów. Peter jako jedyny z rodziny nadal utrzymywał kontakt z bratankiem, nie przejmując się zdaniami i krzywymi spojrzeniami pobratymców. 

\- Potrzebowałem chwili spokoju, by pomyśleć - Stiles odpowiedział po chwili, spuszczając wzrok na trzymany między palcami kwiat o złocistorudych płatkach i delikatnym, słodkawym zapachu. 

Kwiat będący owocem jego kilkuletnich wysiłków i badań. Nie tylko po to, by mógł go złożyć w darze pod drzewem Menoa, jak inne elfy czyniły w czasie święta. 

Stydia - bo tak nazwał roślinę, miała być z początku prezentem dla damy jego serca. Cudownej elfki o imieniu Lydia, która gardziła nim odkąd tylko sięgał pamięciom. Kwiat miał kolor jej włosów, a swym zapachem przypominał delikatną woń jej skóry. 

\- Rozumiem, że możesz się obawiać nadchodzącej wyprawy. - Hale przysiadł koło niego. - Jakby nie patrzeć nadal jesteś bardzo młody. Zaledwie trzydzieści wiosen temu uchodziłeś w naszej kulturze za dziecko. 

\- Nie chodzi o samą podróż. - cisnął kwiatem przed siebie - Nie boje się opuszczenia puszczy. 

\- Więc w czym problem? - Peter przysunął się do niego bliżej i zaczepnie trącił go ramieniem. - Wiesz, że mnie możesz wszystko powiedzieć. Nie zamierzam cię osądzać.

I tego właśnie Stiles potrzebował., nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. 

\- Martwi mnie, że teraz wszystko się zmieni. Już się zmienia. Wszyscy moi najbliżsi rozproszą się po całej Alagaesii. Będą walczyć o nasza przyszłość w nadziei, że pokonają szalonego króla i na kontynencie znów zapanuje ład i porządek. Że Jeźdźcom uda się odrodzić. Tylko... - zamilkł, czując, że gardło ściska mu się boleśnie, a do oczu napływają łzy.

\- Stiles? - zapytał niepewnie Peter, przyciągając go do swojej szerokiej i twardej piersi ukrytej pod materiałem szarej tuniki. 

\- Tylko... - przywarł mocniej do starszego elfa, mocząc mu odzienie spływającymi po policzkach łzami. 

Peter nie protestował, nie zająknął się nawet słowem, pozwalając w ciszy niszczyć sobie ubranie. Nawet go objął i Stiles był mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Tylko... - spróbował ponownie. - Tylko, że każdy z nich będzie miał do kogo wracać. Dla kogo walczyć i o kim myśleć na placu walki, pokonując przeciwności. Scott ma Alison, a Erica Boyda. Nawet tata jest w związku z Melissą McCall. Każdy kogoś ma, poza mną. - płakał już otwarcie, nie próbując nawet hamować łez. 

\- Ćśśś. To nie prawda - powiedział Hale, wciągając go na swoje kolana i uspakajająco gładząc po plecach i karku. Kołysał go w swoich objęciach niczym małe dziecko.

\- Prawda - zachlipał, odrywając twarz od miękkiej tuniki, by spojrzeć te błękitne, wiecznie przepełnione łagodnością i psotnymi iskierkami oczy Petera, w których dostrzegł tylko smutek i żal. 

\- To prawda - powtórzył. - Wszyscy kogoś mają. Maja po co i dla kogo żyć. 

\- Przecież ty też masz.

\- Ojciec to nie wszystko. Już wkrótce zwiąże się z Melissą i nie będzie mnie dłużej potrzebował. Z resztą po co mu ja, skoro już planują mieć potomka? Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce dla mnie? Znienawidzonego syna, którego po dziś dzień obwinia o śmierć ukochanej żony. Niechciany syn i chłopak. Zapomniany przyjaciel. Tym właśnie jestem. Lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdybym nie wrócił żywy z tej wojny. 

\- Nawet nie waż się tak mówić! - palce Petera boleśnie wbiły się w jego ramiona.

\- Ale to prawda! Nawet Lydia powiedziała, że jestem ostatnim elfem, z którym by się związała. 

\- Martin to głupia gęś, nie potrafiąca patrzeć dalej niż poza czubek własnego nosa.

Stiles nie mógł nie parsknąć na jego słowa. I Peterowi musiało dokładnie o to chodzić, bo jego usta wykrzywiły się w kącikach w minimalnym uśmiechu, który po chwili znikł całkowicie. 

Hale starł mu łzy z pod oczu i policzków opuszkami palców i wewnętrzna stroną dłoni, zatrzymując się na jego wargach, które delikatnie pogładził kciukiem. 

Stiles wstrzymał oddech, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Z jego ciałem działo się coś dziwnego. Czuł podekscytowanie i napięcie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał i nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. 

Błękitne, krystalicznie czyste oczy starszego elfa błądziły po jego twarzy, jakby czegoś na niej szukały. I chyba to znalazły, bo Peter ponownie się uśmiechnął i nachylił w jego stronę, muskając jego wargi swoimi. 

Stiles sapnął zaskoczony, rozchylając usta, z czego Hale skorzystał, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ciepły, mokry język musnął jego własny, na co zadrżał wyraźnie, przywierając do postawniejszego ciała starszego elfa. 

Pocałunek był powolny i leniwy, jakby Peter w ten sposób chciał mu pokazać całą radość i przyjemność płynącą z tego intymnego kontaktu, który wspólnie dzielili. 

Gdy ich wargi się rozstały, Stiles miał zamknięte oczy, z trudem łapał oddech, a jego usta przyjemnie mrowiły.

Rozchylił powoli powieki, napotykając rozemocjonowane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. 

Peter wpatrywał się w niego z takim uczuciem i emocjami malującymi się na jego twarzy, że Stiles zarumienił się zawstydzony ich siłą. 

\- Nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć, jak te piękne, pełne usta mówią, że nikt cię nie chce, że jesteś niekochany. Bo ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest prawdą, rozumiesz?

Potakną, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Dobrze. - Peter ponownie musnął jego wargi swoimi, a Stiles z całych sił musiał zdusić w sobie chęć przyciągnięcia go do siebie i pogłębienia pocałunku. Już czuł się od nich uzależniony. 

\- Chcę byś to zapamiętał, byś wiedział, że nie jesteś już sam. - Hale wstał i otrzepał spodnie z kawałków kory i uschniętych liści. 

\- A ja po twoim powrocie.... - ciągnął, spoglądając na niego znad ramienia. - Bądź pewny, że zadbam o to, by i wszyscy inni się dowiedzieli o tym, ze nie jesteś już sam. Rodzina Hale znana jest z tego, że się nie dzieli swoimi wybrankami.

Oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się do nienaturalnych rozmiarów, gdy wpatrywał się w plecy odchodzącego elfa. 

Nie wiedział, czy to był sen, czy jawa. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. W to, co miało miejsce. 

Czuł nieopisaną radość i szczęście. Tak wielkie, że chciał śmiać się, skakać i tańczyć, dookoła Menoy, dzieląc się swoją radością z całą puszczą.

Jego umysł jakby podświadomie sięgnął do otaczającego go świata. I aż zachłysnął się szczęściem, gdy natrafił na znajomy mu umysł, który otarł się o niego w niemej pieszczocie i zaproszeniu. 

Stiles poderwał się gwałtownie z korzenia, strasząc tym stadko wielobarwnych motyli. Ruszył biegiem w kierunku, w którym prowadziła nić, łącząca go z Peterem. 

Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach kluczył miedzy drzewami, goniąc oddalającego się elfa. 

Coś czuł, że następny kwiat, który stworzy, będzie miał błękitne płatki. I ten z kolei zostanie przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogólnie to jestem strasznie podirytowana brakiem polskich ficków z tematem lub światem z Eragona (znalazłam tylko jeden) i mam nadzieje wkrótce to zmienić.


End file.
